Mystery Love
by Sushiwriter09
Summary: They say the drunken man speaks truthfully from the heart.Apply it to a seven year old kid but she's not drunk.S/K are big people in the petitors for each other.But one has a side job as a street performer and falls in love unknownly the other


Mysterious Love

Chapter 1

She stood on her platform. Today she was a modest belly dancer with a blue outfit and light blue scarf that went with the summer breeze.The kids ran up to their parents and asked for money to see what she would do today. They ran to her and placed dollars into the little slot on her platform. A toddler came up beside her wondering if she wass real, tilting his little red head to the side. The toddler poked her gently in the foot. She slowly sat down to the toddler's level and smiled. The toodler smiled with half of his pacifier hanging out. She offered her hand and the toddler took it. She picked him up and twirled him around. This was her adopted baby godson that she loved dearly, Shippo. Sango had brought him here to see her because she had to work late tonight at her business.

"Ma-ma" Shippo said finally recognizing who she is. He cuddled against her. She looked around and didn't see sango anywhere.

"Shippo, you didn't leave Sango behind did you?" she eyed her mischievous son. As if understanding everything she said grin mischievously. " Shippo , what have I told you. No running around without Sango. AND no fox magic against Sango." She sighed. Even though he was two, Shippo was very clever in trickery.Sure enough he is his father's child she thought. She was close like family to his parents. When their business went a little low , she helped them and until they could sustain. She grew up with them. And seeing their little one just brought joy to her. Two years ago, they were murdered in an alleyway leaving little Shippo alone. So she took him in as if she had her own.

" Ka...Go...Me" Sango said as she ran with her stroller. It seated two babies but one was missing. Shippo. Roku who was two also grinned at Shippo and started to talk baby with Shippo. " Kagome, I'm so sorry. He used a dummy on me and escaped." Kagome laughed at Sango for underestimating Shippo.

"It's alright. I know how you feel." She put Shippo into the stroller. " It's a beautiful day today. Perfect for a trio act , like the old days." Sango , Miroku,and Kagome has been friends for many many years. She couldn't really remember when she met them. They were always together. And when they graduated from Tama High School , they went separate ways for 3 years. And now Sango and Miroku has started a little family. Kagome's mom was struggling while she was in high school. Kagome had hated seeing her mom work so hard but she couldn't get a job because her mom didn't want her to. So she thought of being a street performer to get extra money. Sango and Miroku thought it was a good idea and wanted to help out. Each had there own station and would entertain certain parts of the park . Sometimes altogether 100 or more came in and somedays none. But they continued. Sango and Miroku stopped but Kagome liked making the people laugh and playing around with the kids before she went in for work. It made her mood so much better.

"It was so much fun.Especially that time when we did the clowns one. The kids loved it and the parent did too. Souta's little corvette came in handy." Sango and kagome laughed remembering it.

Flashback

They had decided on a clown act. They brought with the spare money water balloons, water guns , and other things like make up and outfits. Miroku had on a neon yellow clown suit with a pink bow. Sango had on green puffy pants with the ring around the top part for catching things. Kagome was the only one who dyed her hair Blue and pink to go with her flared knee high dress. It was pink with blue ribbons. They wanted a grand entrance and bribed a 8 year old Souta into letting them borrowing his blue corvette. ( if you don't know. They made little miniature cars for kids like the barbie jeep. To run other kids over with...Just Kidding. but i had a barbie motorcycle.Battery powered.) Sango and Miroku drove into the park instantly drawing attention. Kagome accidently fell off and started to run after them. It wasn't meant to happen like that but it happened. Kids cheered her on her as she ran after them. As they got closer miroku hit the brakes sending Kagome flipping over the top. " Ouch you guys."

"Sorry, Kagster." Sango grinned helping up her friend. " Miroku's already started." He was flipping around and popping up out of nowhere. Kagome and Sango did a route together with some portable tramplines. After a while they let the kids jump on them.

Present

"I have to say I miss those days. How's Kikyo and Inuyasha doing?" Kagome asked SAngo. Inuyasha was her's but he cheated with her look alike cousin. And she hadn;t heard from him since. She would never talk bad about them.

"They're doing through alot. Even the thought of divorce came up. So I sent them to Miroku for advice. Kikyo had a mis carriage." Sango said sadly. " And she's blaming it on Inuyasha's blood. There is only so much we can do to help them."

Kagome held back the tears. "It must be hard for them." She looked to see Shippo and Roku playing tag. " If I lost Shippo I wouldn't know what to do. Poor Ki and Inu."

Sango didn't mean to affect her so much she had to be happy when performing for the kids."Well you have to get out of this mood right now." Sang o said as she pulled Kagome towards her platform. " Dance your heart out for Ki and Inu. Makes the kids happy." Sango started to walk off strapping Shippo and Roku down very tight.she whrispered " you two rugrats won't plot against me again."

Shippo looked at his mama and smiled. " By-By mama."

"See ya later Shippo. And thank you Sango.

Kagome would go to work at 7o clock. it was only 6:45 and all the kids enjoyed her . the kids wanted to hear her talk but mime's don't speak. She watched the sun fall asleep as the moon came full awake. A song popped into her head. She started to hum it then started to sing it.

In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight  
In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight

She heard crying but thought it was nothing.

Near the village, the peaceful village  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Near the village, the peaceful village  
The lion sleeps tonight

She started to laugh because she had forgot the words. Again she heard the crying but it was louder now. SHe turned around to see a little girl curled on a tree crying. Kagome heart clenched, the little girl's cries was reaching Kagome in waves. She wanted to make the little girl happy. She walked over and tapped the little girl on the shoulders. Instinctly she opened her arms to thr llittle girl. The little girl looked for a moment and jumped into Kagome's arms wailing.

"Calm down ,little one." Kagome cooed. "What happen?"

"Rin lost papa-sama. Rin left papa-sama to she the pretty lady of this park. Papa-sama ...doesn't even know Rin is here." Rin sniffled.

"So your name is Rin and I guess i'm the lady of this park." She smiled at Rin.

Sesshomaru

He was sitting in his office thinking about his daughter , Rin desires. They say the drunken man speaks truthfully from the heart. Apply it to a seven year old kid.

Rin's Wants

"PAPA-SAMA!" he was tackled by a seven year old child. Her babysitter looked deranged and sinister. She smirked evilly and he could tell that look which. I had to suffer with your hyper, talkative, curious child and now you have to too. He would fire yet another evil babysitter. The babysitter overdosed Rin on sugar making her like this. He was doom for the afternoon.

"You're fired" Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice. THe girl went with no problems just like the others before her.

"PAPA-SAMA PAPA-SAMA When will Rin get mama? Can we go see pretty lady at the park. Coco-chan said she is amazing. Let's go today..PleasePleasePleasePlasePlease Papa-sama. You should get a wife . Rin wanna a mama-sama. "

"We will see, Rin now go take a nap." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her off of him. She accidently ran into the wall and and tripped. She got up and ran into her room. Sesshomaru chuckled at Rin's sugar rush. Suddenly his phone started to ring.

"This Sesshomaru is speaking... Of course. I'll come in immediately. Just give me a hour." He hung up. Now he needed a babysitter. He dial an old friend.

"Hello,Is Ray there?

"Nope. Wanna leave a message?"

"No"he hung up and started to head to Rin's room. He would have to take her with him. As he enter he didn't hear her breathing steady. He walked over to the bath to see one of Rin's life sized doll in the bed. Never buy life size dolls for a sugar rushed child. The window wasn't open. She had left the house.

End of Rin's Wants

He looked for her everywhere. Jaken and Ray is out looking for her now. He packed up his things. And thought of something Rin had said. Pretty Lady of the park. The near their house was four blocks away. He drove there quickly. As he got out he saw Rin on the front bench napping with an mysterious woman. She was stroking Rin's hair and she looked up to see Sesshomaru seeing towards her. She woke Rin up and pointed. "PAPA-SAMA" He caught Rin and looked at the lady. Unideed she was the pretty lady of the park Sesshomaru thought. He would see her again and thank her for watching Rin.

I thought this was going to be a one shot but I see I can't do it. It's was writing this . Please review. It still needs improvements and that's what reviewing helps with. So I hope yall likey. If you see some mistakes help me out.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion sleep tonight song.

Thanks for reading

Sushiwriter09


End file.
